


The hardest choice, to put on parchment

by escailyy



Series: Malfoygrass Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, what happens during the half blood prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: two letters exchanged between Draco and Astoria after the end of 'the half blood prince'
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Malfoygrass Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046875
Kudos: 6





	The hardest choice, to put on parchment

**Author's Note:**

> I think this drabble is dated from 2016 or something

**Dear Astoria.**

_This summer I’ve decided to take the dark mark and for reasons you might know better than I, it’s better if we do not see each other anymore, go with your father to Switzerland, he will protect you in ways I can’t. My aunt Bellatrix “advised” against trusting you and your family so believe me when I tell you it is in your best interest not to return to Hogwarts this year...or any other._

_Do not attempt to contact me anymore, I am now loyal to the dark lord. Whatever you thought happened between us in the past is now over._

~~Please be safe and forget about me, you deserve to be happy~~

**Yours truly- Draco Malfoy**

**Heir of the Most Honorable House of Malfoy**

**Dear Draco**

~~Did you ever have a choice?~~

I guess this is goodbye then, and you don’t have to explain, you are right, I do know your reasons better than anyone else. 

_For all the things I cannot say_ **\- Astoria Greengrass**

**Heiress to the Houses of Greengrass and Avery**


End file.
